


Patience

by idc_chan



Series: Power Dynamics Verse [2]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Doctor/Patient, M/M, POV Outsider
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-20
Updated: 2017-03-20
Packaged: 2018-10-08 10:35:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,581
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10384743
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/idc_chan/pseuds/idc_chan
Summary: Victor and Yuri visit a doctor, who was highly recommended for her integrity and discretion.





	

**Author's Note:**

> So in general, I mean for the works in the series to stand alone. This one does not- it's sort of a missing scene that didn't fit with the tone or pacing of the first story. So this will make no sense unless you've read the first story in the series. (Here: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9966518) While nothing graphic happens, there is a discussion about non-consensual sex and a way of dealing with it that is terrible. So please be aware of that if it will bother you.

Satomi glanced at the file for her next patients. Something about it was bothering her. She frowned, biting on her pencil. She pushed a strand of hair out of her face. The names seemed familiar somehow. She vaguely remembered some scandal from several weeks ago, something to do with sports. She shook her head and tried to concentrate on the file. 

The Alpha's records were complete, easy to read. He seemed to be in near perfect health. Unsurprising if he was an athlete, she thought. The Omega's records were a mess. For a moment, she thought his records had somehow been mixed in with a Beta who had a similar name. Her memory triggered as she was paged that her patients had arrived. Her next patient was the Omega who had been illegally hiding his gender for years. Satomi grimaced, this ought to be interesting. 

"Thank you for seeing us, Kamata-sensei," the Omega (Yuri) said politely, bowing. The foreign Alpha smiled brightly at her, not seeming to think it was the least bit odd that his Omega was speaking for them. 

"Do you speak Japanese or English?" she asked the foreigner (Victor). 

"English," Victor answered. "That's part of why we chose you, so we could both understand." 

Satomi nodded, making a note on her chart. "Are you both aware," she asked, making another couple of notes, "that scent-blocking soaps are still illegal for Omegas?" 

Yuri had the grace to seem a little embarrassed. Victor didn't seem the least bit concerned. 

"There are certain loopholes," he started and she held up a hand. 

"Mr. Nikiforov," she started, the heavy syllables feeling strange to say.

"Victor, please," he interrupted. 

She nodded gratefully. "Victor, I'm sure you also chose me for my reputation. I am very good at what I do. But part of what I do involves Yuri's scent. I can't make certain he's healthy if I can't smell him. I have a shower he can use. My nurse will show him the way, and there are gowns for you both. I can do your checkup while we wait." 

Victor turned and whispered something to Yuri, who simply nodded. Her nurse, a young male Beta, seemed slightly stunned when he walked into the room. "Is that really Kastuki Yuri?" he asked. Satomi resisted the urge to roll her eyes and noted that that Yuri's face was turning pink. 

"Niwa-san, please see our patient," she emphasized the last word, "to the shower." 

Niwa swallowed and asked to Yuri to please follow him. To her relief, the Omega did just that. She desperately hoped these two didn't constantly cause that sort of reaction with her staff. 

"I'll wait for you to change," she told Victor, exiting the room. 

She knocked after a few moments and he told her to come in. He had changed as instructed and was sitting carefully in one of the chairs. 

"Would you give Yuri the same courtesy?" Victor asked. 

Satomi peered at him. "I don't understand your question," she answered him. 

"I mean; would you leave the room while he changed?" 

She blinked. "I supposed I would if he asked. I'm not sure why, though." 

"That's something," Victor said quietly. 

"Okay, then, according to all of your records, you are quite healthy. Niwa took your vitals earlier and everything seems to be in order. Nothing about your scent seems off. How frequently did you rut before you bonded with your Omega?" 

"Yuri," Victor almost snarled.

She stared at him confused. 

"'My Omega's' name is Yuri," he clarified. 

Satomi pursed her lips and resisted an urge to rub her temples. She had a feeling these two were going to cause her more than one headache. "You haven't actually bonded yet, have you?" 

"Bonded yes, sex no," a quiet voice said behind her. She whirled around. She hadn't heard or smelled the Omega as he entered the exam room. She waited a moment and there it was, his scent was subtle and just slightly off. She could tell he was unmated and could detect something like fear from him. 

She motioned to the other chair near Victor. "Please, sit." 

"Yuri, your medical history is a bit of a train wreck. So I'll finish with Victor, first. Again, Victor, how frequently did you rut before you bonded with Yuri?" She stumbled over the word "bonded", still not convinced they'd actually done anything of the sort. 

She noted Victor's answer. He'd been on a schedule approved by his doctors for professional athletes, every six months he'd had a scheduled rut. She noted that Yuri seemed bothered when he explained his schedule to her. She made a note about that as well. She motioned him to the exam table and completed her physical exam efficiently. The not quite fear scent from Yuri seemed to increase by the minute.

"Alright, according to the files sent from the Tokyo Omega Center, your last heat was five years ago?" 

"Yes," Yuri admitted, his scent souring even more. 

"You would have been nineteen?" 

Yuri fidgeted "Yes." 

"How many heats have you had since you presented?" 

"Three," Yuri said. "Three and a half?"

She scribbled more notes on her chart. "I assume the half of a heat was at the Omega Center?" 

"Yeah." 

He looked and smelled miserable answering her questions. Satomi thought he might start crying. Victor had moved closer, placed a hand on his thigh. 

"I strongly recommend you allow nature to revert to its regular course," she said. "That'd be heats every three months or so, lasting at least three days each." Yuri looked ready to protest, so she continued speaking, "Barring that, at the very least you should have one every six months. It’s often typical for a bonded couple to consider a Beta partner to help temper heats and ruts. Or in case of cycles not syncing up properly. There is also a chemical option available.”

Both Yuri and Victor looked surprised. She knew perfectly well that Yuri was taking some sort of suppressant, likely an illegal one. "There are legal suppressants," she said, "an Alpha has to be the one to request them. But they would be safer and likely cheaper." 

Satomi didn't laugh at their gaping expressions, though she wanted to. "Look, my first priority is your health. If getting you to take something safer is the way to do it- that's what we'll do." 

She completed Yuri's physical exam as well- worried about how off his scent still was. "How long have you been taking the suppressants we will pretend I don't know about?" 

"Five years, give or take a week," he answered. 

"You need to stop them," she said. "Victor I assume you'd like me to order the others?" 

"Uh," he glanced at Yuri. "Yes, please." 

"Good. I'll write it up. Now, Victor, I need you to leave the room for a few minutes. Niwa will stay with Yuri while I ask him a few questions." 

"Okay?" Victor looked confused. 

Satomi stared silently at Victor until he left. She could tell he wanted to protest. He was unhealthily overprotective at this point, and for their sake she hoped they’d consummate the fledgling bond between the soon. Preferably immediately after this visit. 

"Just a few routine questions, Yuri. Please remember that my specialty is Omega health. My main focus is your wellbeing. So, does your Alpha make you feel unsafe?" 

"What? No! Of course not," Yuri answered. 

Satomi nodded. "Does he mistreat or abuse you in any way?" 

Yuri shook his head. "No, no."

She smiled. "Good. I check with every Omega patient, Yuri. If you ever feel unsafe, I want you to contact my office." 

"That won't be a problem," he said. She was grateful to hear his conviction. 

"Good. Do you have any questions about what we covered today?" 

He shook his head. "Uhm. Maybe one. You said my health was your main concern. You don't seem interested in..." 

"I'm not going to turn you in for using illegal drugs. As long you as stop taking them," she answered. 

"Is there a legal way to get birth control?" he stuttered as he asked. 

Satomi sighed. She wished she could say she was surprised at his question.

"Only if the Omega's health would be at risk if they were to become pregnant. And even then, it's dicey. Yuri, you realize that maybe 1 out of every 10 people present as Omega? You are quite healthy, with an Alpha who clearly cares very deeply for you. Why wouldn't you want children? So many are denied that gift." 

"I... " he stumbled over words that she couldn't quite make out. 

"Do you not like men?" she asked. She'd seen that before- both male and female Omegas disgusted by their male partners. Perhaps that was why there was such tension between them. "I can give you something that will help you after..." 

"No, no. It's not that. I'm sorry I asked. Thank you for your care, Kamata-sensei." 

Satomi frowned. "I hope, Yuri, that you realize you can trust me." She sat her papers, his records aside. "Please realize that any type of birth control you try to acquire would not be safe." 

He nodded again. 

"If you need anything, here is my card." She handed it to him, as she did to all of the Omegas in her care. She didn't think she had anything to worry about regarding his Alpha. She sincerely hoped he took her warning seriously- or she’d find him the hospital.

**Author's Note:**

> Apparently, when I hit "save without positing" earlier today, ao3 thought I meant "post!". (Or maybe I hit the wrong button.) So, now hopefully the final edits were saved and it's good to be all posted now. Thanks to everyone who has left kudos and comments on the other story in this series. <3 Hopefully I will have the next story done within a month or so.


End file.
